kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Arkandian Revenant
is a turn-based role-playing game. It is the second in the series called the Arkandian Legends. Achievements from Arkandian Crusade unlock new features and advantages in this game. Gameplay After a short tutorial, you are free to explore and develop as you wish. The aim of the game is to develop your skills and equipment in order to be able to deal with the Revenant. You may: *Cleanse dungeons of monsters and loot in Adventures; *Equip and command a handful of mercenaries in Tactical Battles; *Buy, sell and store items; *Acquire recipes and craft items. Dungeon crawl Entering adventure locations costs gold, except for the sewers, which is quick, easy and free but not very rewarding. Cleansing some dungeons promotes you on the main storyline or the magic storyline (i.e., learning spells). Other dungeons reward you with crafting knowledge (recipes and skill). The standard adventure locations just give loot, including artifacts. One special location is the Mystery Dungeon, which is repopulated with monsters and treasure each time you revisit (and is always available). Combat during dungeon crawl The combat is turned-based and is always against one opponent. You and your opponents can use one of three types of weapons: melee, ranged or magic. Magic attack does not use mana points. Alternatively to attacking with a weapon, you can use spells, scrolls and potions. You can also opt to "defend", which gives the enemy a free attack on you (which should only be used to train up your defensive skills). Tactical Battle Alternatively to adventuring, you can engage in Tactical Battles. You do not take part in the fight, only your mercenaries from your squad. You should equip each of them individually. They also have their individual combat skills which are trained automatically, together with your Leadership personal skill. You need to do Tactical Battles to complete the game. Equipment You can equip a weapon (melee, ranged or magical), a shield (usable with any weapon), various pieces of armor (head, chest, legs, etc.), a ring and an amulet. These can be looted from dungeons and tactical battle opponents as well as bought or crafted. Artifacts can be looted from red chests in the dungeons. More difficult dungeons/opponents usually allow better loot. Single-use items such as potions, scrolls and orbs are also available. Teleport bags are multiple-use special items, which can help you with item management. You can store unlimited amount of items in your storehouse, but you may only have a limited number of items with you in the dungeons, according to the size of your backpack. In the early game, your objective should be to upgrade the backpack quickly. It is generally a good idea to buy every second backpack only. Crafting Better or worse When compared to the first and third Chapters of Arkandian Legends, Arkandian Revenant is generally seen inferior. Some of the features are improved compared to Crusade but many of the changes are not so welcome. Nevertheless, it is still a high-quality rpg, worthy to the game developer undefined. *Graphics is degraded, now mostly grey, not particularly fancy. *Tactical Battle is more interesting but significantly slower than Defense Quests in Crusade. *There are less crafting arts and recipes than in Crusade. Recipes are found in batches, they cannot be bought or found randomly. Moreover, ingredients cannot be bought from the shop, so money basically loses all its usefulness when you have the largest backpack. *House feature was completely removed from the game. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/undefined/arkandian-revenant |descrip = Kill 10 enemies in dungeons}} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/undefined/arkandian-revenant |descrip = Loot 5 artifacts}} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/undefined/arkandian-revenant |descrip = Cleanse 20 dungeons and have 20 tactical victories}} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/undefined/arkandian-revenant |descrip = Drive the Revenant out of Arkandia for good}} Category:Games Category:Games with badges